Scavenger Factions
"Others are out there, hostile or peaceful, free or oppressed." -Jin, Leader of Seaside Stronghold Narrated by Typhoon, the "Free Foreigner," the "Wannabe NightWing," Princess of the StormWings. I don't know much about scavengers. They're beautiful creatures, in my opinion, beautiful creatures that are just like us. From what I've seen, they live in small groups - or "factions," as one of the IceWing researchers I met called them - and there are barely any of these "factions" left. When I was near the SeaWing Kingdom, I actually came face-to-face with one of these so-called pets. The one I saw was small, short, and by Heimmil, she was adorable. Black fur on top of her head and soft, pale skin. And then this larger one, he looked a lot like her, so I figured he was her father, came up with a few others and lead her away from me. I've seen this same faction on my travels, they give me fish and weird yet sharp pieces of wood, so I give them my jewelry in return. There's also another faction near the SkyWing Kingdom, and since I'm up there currently, I sometimes watch them from a distance. The first time I tried to contact them like I did the ones in the SeaWing Kingdom, they threw metal sticks at me (spears, I think) and shot me with small, iron-pointed twigs! I was once told by a MudWing I won a drinking contest against in Possibility, his name was Shale, I think, that there was a travelling faction of scavengers in the SandWing Kingdom. Oh, and this was after we were drunk. A SandWing I recognized, I remember her name (but she was pretty and loved ''scorcher and also seemed to love the MudWing) told me more about these nomads and I've compiled an entire journal on her words. Shale also told me about one deep in the RainWing Kingdom, but he doesn't know much about them since "he's not a RainWing." I mean, he can always just trespass, right? Wait, wait, I wasn't supposed to say that, sorry... But I do remember seeing one as a dragonet on my continent, Pantela. Do you have another hour to spare? ---- Laws 1. When creating a new scavenger faction, present your idea to TheArgentFish so that there is not an overflow of factions and wait until she accepts it. 2. Don't be rude to each other. Do 'not''' be rude about a character's race, even in roleplay. 3. Try to be original with your character. For example, don't make your character "cold and mysterious" when someone most likely already has a character like that. 4. Most of the scavenger factions don't know of each others' existence, so try to keep it that way, unless your character belongs to the Gift of Study. ---- Pyrrhian Factions Seaside Stronghold The Seasiders are pacifists and never in their history have they gone to war. They are threatened only by the kidnapping of various members, one being the current leader's daughter, his father, and then another young girl. On a continent ridden with war and death, the Seasiders are somehow alive and remain pure in their solitary bliss. ---- Anyovna Founded by an oppressed yet enthusiastic young woman named Anya - who named her faction after herself - the Anyovnians are fiery, divided, and cruel towards outsiders, unlike their eccentric founder. They are fearful of the SkyWings, who have killed many of their leaders and children, which is why they attack any dragon they see. Unlike the few remaining scavenger factions, the Anyovnians are aware of the Seasiders in the east and the Nomads in the south. ---- The Nomads The Nomads are probably the strangest scavengers to roam Pyrrhia. They have no established home except the desert and prefer to keep it that way, despite being able to leave the vast expanse whenever they please. Although organized, powerful and surviving, they have no real leader, only the "inner circle," in other words the strongest and wealthiest out of them. They are travellers and tend to trade with the dragons and lone scavengers. ----